1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with an automatic adjusting ring.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic clocks, etc are widely used. These devices are equipped with an audible notification to alert/signal an incoming call, a short message, or an alarm clock going off, etc. Commonly, the audible alarm may be a ring and a volume of the ring can be adjusted manually according to the surroundings. However, it is inconvenient to adjust the volume of the ring manually. Specifically, when the portable electronic device is placed in a handbag, a drawer, or a pocket, the sound of the ring is weakened by walls of the enclosed space, thus people may miss the above-said affairs.
Therefore an improved portable electronic device is needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.